Forever
by Aimii0
Summary: Love can be complicated, painful, unfair or forever. / One-shot.


_**Forever**_

She loved him from the start.

She loved his smile—the smile he showed only her—, his eyes—oh, how she loved his eyes—, his kindness, his encouraging words and his touch. She loved his scars, his pride, his stubbornness and his selfishness.

Her love for him was pure, true, patient, infinitely and unconditionally.

She waited for him patiently. She believed in him and her patience was not in vain. It took him three years to accomplish his goal, but he did it and came back.

That was the happiest day she has ever lived. It was only the beginning of the blissful days they spent together.

She healed the wounds on his body and observed that his appearance changed. He was taller than her—he has always been, after all. His hair grew, but it didn't change its style. She healed his wounds the best any doctor could, but some will turn into scars.

She would often go to his house for check-ups. She would always prepare green tea—she observed he liked it. After his wounds healed, they started training together. They would often spare in his backyard, most winnings going to him.

They spend a lot of time together, just the two of them. She found his likes and dislikes-his love for tomatoes and hate for ketchup was something she has always found funny.

He never got angry with her. Even when she made a mistake and put everyone's life in danger in a mission, he protected her.

And one night, he told her he loves her.

She felt like she had everything in that moment. She didn't want anything else, because anything would seem so insignificant compared to his love for her. She cried of happiness.

The time spent with him made everything beautiful. She was so happy that she became afraid. After all, happiness can disappear so easily.

One night, after many years, her fears came true.

She woke up in the middle of the night and was also in bed. She didn't search for him in the house, she run outside and headed right to the gates of the village.

She was right. He was there, walking to the exit of the village.

"Sasuke!" She yelled as she stopped two meters behind him.

He stopped walking and slowly turned around. She has lived with him for such a long time and was so used to his gentle smile that she was surprised to see his indifferent face.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

She knew why she was here, he knew too but neither would say it loud.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

She wanted to touch him, to wrap her arms around him and beg him not to go, but he put an invisible wall between them. Just like back then, she wouldn't be able to break that wall if he didn't take the first step.

"I have to go." He said coldly, distant.

She couldn't get used to that distance again.

"Why?" She asked clenching her fists and looking at the ground. She couldn't keep her tears anymore. "Why do you have to go _again_?"

* * *

Because the hatred never left him and now became so strong that he couldn't live a happy life ignoring the reality.

His brother died, but there were still Kabuto, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He couldn't live knowing that any of them would one day come after him. It would put Sakura in danger, something he would never allow.

He had to kill them. Even though every Kage was after them, he couldn't just let others handle it. He couldn't trust something so important as her safety to others that are so ignorant. They don't know how important she is.

If he wanted to leave, he had to play well. He had to play so well that he could fool her to let him go but above that, he had to fool himself to be able to go.

"There is no one else that can do it. I have to kill Orochimaru, Kabuto and the Akatsuki."

He hated seeing her cry, he hated being the reason she cries.

"Let the Hokage handle it, let ANBU handle it, for God's sake let _the world _handle it." She said between tears without looking at him.

He kept the distance. He needed that distance.

"You don't understand, Sakura. I have to do it, I can't let something like this in other hands."

"Is killing them more important than me?" She asked raising her head.

She wasn't running away anymore. She was going to stop him with all she had and he was prepared for it. He already knew her so well.

"I do it for _you. _If they are alive we won't be able to leave like this forever, we'll never be able to have a family. I don't want you to live in fear."

She started approaching step by step. She had a gentle expression.

"But I'm not afraid Sasuke, can't you see?" She asked as she put her hands on his face. "If you are here, I'm not afraid of anything." She smiled like an angel.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He pulled away from her embrace.

"I can't risk! I don't even want to think about losing you. You're everything I have Sakura, you're everything I am. Can you understand that without you I won't be able to live?" He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

He was still afraid. From the moment he lost his family, he has always been.

"Don't talk as if I'm dead." She said. "I won't die, I'll always be by your side but only if you'll be by my side too."

For the first time in years, he got angry. He approached and looked her right in the eye, there was no sign of fear nor doubts.

"What if one of them will come one day and try to harm you? What will you be able to do?" He asked.

"We'll fight, together. We'll protect each other and everyone we love." She replied calmly, slowly putting her arms around him. "But if you go now, you may not come back. I'm afraid..I'm so afraid that I'll lose you."

Only then did he realize. They felt the same way. Just as he feared of losing her, she feared losing him.

How foolish he has been.

He put his arms around her too, holding her so close that the sound of their hearts.

* * *

He loved her more than he could ever express in words.

He loved her gentleness, her patience, her understanding and her selflessness. He loved her tears, her worries, her insecurities, her soul. He loved everything about her.

She didn't give up on him when he pushed her away, she would always protect him with the cost of her life, she didn't hate him when he left, she waited for him, she healed his body and soul, she loved him.

He didn't love her from the start, but he loved her with all his heart.


End file.
